


Achilles come down

by Kat_reed



Category: The Iliad - Homer, The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Achilles Come Down, Angst, M/M, POV Achilles (Song of Achilles), Sad with a Happy Ending, Song Lyrics, Song fic, gang of youths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27952067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_reed/pseuds/Kat_reed
Summary: A songfic inspired by Achilles Come Down by Gang of Youths. The musings of Achilles after Patroclus is killed and what happens after.
Relationships: Achilles/Patroclus (Song of Achilles)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Achilles come down

**Author's Note:**

> I adore this song and everytime I think of it I imagine Patroclus singing it to Achilles so I wanted to do some of Achilles' musings. It is mostly taken from the book Song of Achilles by Madeline Miller.

"Achilles, Achilles, Achilles come down, won’t you get up off, get up off the roof."

Achilles thought of Patroclus, his one true love, and how he died due to Achilles’ own selfishness. There was nothing left for him now except to fulfill the prophecy, kill Hector and then die himself. Patroclus was all he had to live for, while all thought Achilles was the shining sun he was too bright without the moon to help quell his light. He would never do this for anyone else and damn Agamemnon for forcing him to this point. If only he had listened to his love over his pride but no matter it will all be over soon.

"Some of us love you Achilles, it’s not much but there’s proof."

No one truly loved him except Patroclus, not even his own mother who only strived for Achilles’ fame not his happiness. He thought of Patroclus’ golden skin like sunlight his doe brown eyes and his wonderful dark hair. The smiles he reserved only for Achilles, his glorious kisses, and his beautiful devotion that led to his downfall. All Achilles fault, but he would fix it and in the afterlife, they would obtain the joyous peace they never received in true life. That is if everyone could be trusted to mix their ashes or Achilles swears he will remain on earth as a spirit until his will is done.

"Remember the pact of our youth, Where you go I’m going, So jump and I’m jumping, Since there is no me without you."

Patroclus had jumped however Achilles did not leap with him, his deepest regret. Achilles thought of when his lover’s body was brought to him. It was cold just like the ice that then surrounded Achilles’ heart. Patroclus had promised he would not engage in battle and yet Achilles should not have been so naive to realize that it would have sought Patroclus out itself. His promise was not in vain however as Achilles would now jump with him and follow to wherever they would arrive next.

"See how the most dangerous thing is to love, how you will heal and you’ll rise above."

Love is not so dangerous when not paired with war. They work together and take all the joy and leach it away until all that is left is a perfectly numbed heart. Patroclus would want him to live, in fact, he had begged him not to go to war at all. The days when all they knew were each other and joy was second to none. Now, all that Achilles knows is his grief that weighs him down like a boulder in the ocean. He will rise above however and finish this war that had taken so much from all of them and weighed so heavy on his soul. He would know that his death was worth something and it would save countless others from his same fate.

"You want the acclaim, the mother of mothers, more poignant than fame, or the taste of another."

At the time he would have died for the fame, in fact, he knew he would and he still leaped at the chance for it. He knew it was what his mother wanted of him and what everyone save Patroclus wanted. Patroclus did not care for fame or for anything else but Achilles’ love and the peace they enjoyed together. Achilles had already had a taste and wanted more and did not spare a thought for the feelings of his lover. How he wished he did because the pain of his death was worse than that of a stab to his chest. Fame had been more important than love and he paid dearly in the end.

"Crowned by an overture bold and beyond, ah it’s more courageous to overcome."

When Achilles returns from killing Hector he receives a small amount of peace. It is now his turn to die and be reunited with the love of his life. The death blow does not come from battle but from an arrow notched by Paris within the walls of Troy. It is shot with guidance from Apollo himself and finally, Achilles is hit but as he dies it is not with fear but with peace. For months he waits to be rejoined with Patroclus and finally beside Achilles’ name his lover’s name is carved as well. He joins Patroclus again in the underworld and as he sees his beaming smile Achilles again shines like the sun but with the moon again beside him, to love and guide him. They join once again and start the joyous life they were meant to have.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed it, feel free to leave kudos or comments as I would love some feedback. Thank you to anyone who decided to read my fanfiction I insisted to myself I had to write at midnight.


End file.
